he is hiding
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: Feliciano intenta descubrir la verdad detrás del misterioso suicidio de su hermano mayor. Una historia de misterio que deberá llevar a cabo al mismo tiempo que su vida como un adolescente bisexual. gerita (nyo alemania), spamano, un poco de ukita y fruk.


Capitulo uno.

 _El viento sopla hacia el norte en un lugar que trae tormentas desde el sur._

 _Las montañas como cicatrices manoseadas penetrando el cielo._

 _Con sus ojos él desplegaba su juicio._

 _Suave, romántico y cínico._

—S _oy realista._

 _Un encantador cínico._

—Feliciano, chico, por favor dime algo.

El menudo joven alzo la mirada perplejo desde su asiento de siempre, a un lado de la ventana izquierda, en el auto de su Nonno. El suelo estaba inusualmente limpio bajo sus pies y el olor a tabaco menos denso, pareciera que una lluvia hubiera caído dentro arrastrando la nube de nicotina y los papeles engrasados pero Feliciano sabía lo imposible que era aquello. Sus ojos ámbar castaños se reencuentran en el espejo después de mucho tiempo y se nota a si mismo agotado, distraído.

 _¿Y cómo no?_

Su abuelo le mira con una expresión casi idéntica, solo que más exasperada. Desesperada mueca en forma de sonrisa impaciente esperando por la respuesta a una pregunta no escuchada.

— ¿Qué era?

Su abuelo pareció vagamente satisfecho, un suspiro de resignación le siguió al tiempo que su enorme y peluda mano se posaba en la palanca de cambio y se movía de arriba a derecha. Tras un lapso de segundos volvió a inhalar para hablar.

—Te estaba preguntando donde quisieras ir a comer pizza, podríamos ir al restaurante siciliano.

— _¿Esa basura manufacturada que solo tiene queso azul? Pasó viejo, para eso mejor yo hago la_ dannata pizza.

Diría una voz grave, con falso tono de desagrado demasiado convincente, justo en el asiento al lado derecho, el que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo resguardado del sol, pero ese asiento estaba vacío y Feliciano quedo esperando una respuesta que no llegaría. No ahora. No nunca.

Pobre y desdichado Feliciano Vargas. El segundo hijo. El talentoso pintor de voz suave y un poco aguda. Pobre pimpollo de corazón gentil y manos inquietas, solo en el asiento trasero, solo sin su contraparte oscura. Donde su usual perezoso ser lanzaría un ruido catalogado de extraño para manifestar su acuerdo a la tentativa de comer fuera, sin preocupaciones, su contraparte apasionada lanzaría un espeso gruñido gutural entre dientes. Sin embargo tampoco se oyó el gruñido y mucho menos el extraño sonido. El abuelo Roma jugo son sus dedos en el volante, sabiendo muy bien lo que experimentaba el más joven, mucho se teme que por segunda vez. Pero qué podría hacer un hombre viejo como él, educado como un gladiador, acostumbrado a la marcha y a seguir, acostumbrado a la ausencia de las personas y poco habituado a mostrar su débil estado tras una semana entera de luto. Lovino era igual a él en ese sentido, pero él al menos sabría cómo consolar el corazón de Feliciano y devolverle el pigmento rosado a su pálida piel. Piel que comenzaba a secarse tras una semana de no haberse alimentado bien, ni haber dormitado lo suficiente.

—No puedo comer pizza ahora.

Esperaba jamás volver a ver una pizza. Ni una mísera rebanada. Pero Feliciano, pese no serlo muy seguido era realista, y el peso muerto del pensamiento 'tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte a esta ridiculez' le reboto en la cabeza causándole una leve migraña. Tan leve que Feliciano la confundió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza al escuchar el bocinazo que otro auto le proporcionaba a su abuelo, quien estaba a la mitad del cruce donde debía haberse detenido para dejar a otros autos pasar, pero el estereotipo suele ser cierto en este tipo de personas viejas, diría Marcello, el hermano menor, y los italianos no conducen como personas si no como un tonto tomando por primera vez en la vida un volante. El peligroso estilo de conducción italiana.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio sostenido cuando finalmente el motor se relajó y de apoco su abuelo se estaciono frente a la escuela, abriendo con un botón el seguro de las puertas y liberando sin mucha convicción al pequeño chico que alguna vez fue más grande al lado del centímetros más bajo Lovino. Ahora la sudadera deportiva vagamente le daba un aspecto sano mientras agitaba su mano cinco veces para desaparecer dentro de los confines del establecimiento educacional. Roma suspiro y dio marcha atrás para salir de una forma más salvaje y ruidosa del lugar.

Feliciano no estaba ahí por diversión y eso quedaba claro.

La madre no querría mirar nada en su absoluta pena y dejaría que el conserje tirara todo a la basura.

El padre no notaria cuales cosas era de Lovino y cuales Lovino había guardado para Feliciano. El dolido padre era muy despistado y francamente inútil.

El abuelo le temía a la presencia de la muerte.

Marcello no salía de su cuarto.

Feliciano podía sostener la caja con las cosas de Lovino y sentarse por horas en el alfeizar de la ventana en la sala de artes, comparando el mural de grotesca belleza grosera que Lovino había pintado en la pared como proyecto comisionado, con una palabra que los pocos privilegiados con el idioma natal del creador entenderían y mantendrían en secreto absoluto. Todo volvía de nuevo a esos días ruidosos en los que Lovino gruñiría la falta de concentración mientras Feliciano y sus amigos le hacían 'no invitada' compañía, siempre haciendo ruido, pequeños repiqueteos de canciones con el pandero, quizá Mei exclamando algo sobre sus cosas japonesas –taiwanesas en realidad- que Feliciano abiertamente no entendía. Vendría Sakura a charlar y se quedaría con Mei invitando a cada dama amiga que pasara por el pasillo y las viera. Así lentamente se llenaría la habitación, León y su guitarra, Emil y sus pesados suspiros, Francis –el profesor de artes- discutiendo con Arthur quien regañaba a Alfred quien hablaba a gritos con el ser flotante e invisible que era su hermano gemelo Matthew jugando con los marcadores y latas de Lovino –dejando esa pequeña firma oculta en el grafiti sin que su hermano mayor se diera cuenta-, el ruido simplemente llenaría el lugar, amplio y cerrado, arrullándolos en una contenta cacofonía e impacientando a los dos más gruñones del salón, quienes si detestaban el ruido –Feliciano no comprendía porque no eran buenos amigos su hermano y Arthur- ,Feliciano reiría más fuerte, compitiendo con los sonidos, haciendo que su propia voz resonara en su cabeza y la voz de su hermano gritando —Feliciano.

El ruido se esfumo, los fantasmas acústicos escaparon por las pequeñas rendijas de las ventanas y los pasos en sus recuerdos se volvieron taconeos de suela en la realidad. La mano de Francis, su profesor de artes y también su primo, colisiono con su hombro en un contacto más bien común para ellos, quienes adoraban sentir la piel de los demás para conectarse con el mundo. Los ojos azules y profundos del francés jugaron con los suyos en una persecución corta. Miro hacia donde miraba Feliciano para encontrarse con los de él al mismo tiempo y volver a ver el mural.

—Su espíritu se siente en este cuarto, pero no dudo de que se siente más en los rincones a los que solía ir. Feliciano, ¿Qué hay en la caja?

La pregunta real era "¿encontraste algo que de explicación al por qué?"

—Solo sus cosas, fratello no era un gran coleccionista como Marcello y yo, pero si acumulaba mucha basura— respondió, sonriendo a su caja repleta de basura: cordones de zapatillas, cajetillas de cigarrillos, papeles de cuadernos arrugados, exámenes rasgados en tiras, chicle masticado y duro, botellas de bebidas energéticas, de esas que Lovino tomaba cuando le daban sus ataques de histeria y se ponía a estudiar todo a última hora para sus exámenes, croqueras con hojas arrancadas que mostraban manchas y dibujos sin completar, pelusas, audífonos rotos enredados entre ellos, y una pelota de papel aparentemente hecha como proyectil en alguna clase. De material escolar una triste libreta y una carpeta que olía a café. Aunque esta última semana, todo para Feliciano olía a café.

—Te he arreglado una hora con un psicólogo amigo mío— comento Francis a su lado, encendiendo un cigarrillo a la par que abría la ventana. Un profesor no debería fumar en la escuela, pero de nuevo Francis era perdonado, y Feliciano necesitaba la relajación que solo un fumador pasivo lograba encontrar en un fumador compulsivo.

Feliciano no dijo nada a lo dicho por su primo y este continuo, acariciando su cabello con sus dedos para apartarle las mechas castañas rojizas de los ojos hinchados.

—Te hará bien hablar con alguien, porque nunca hablas con nadie de lo que te duele, en tu familia tristemente son así y no hay nada que moi pueda hacer, pero permíteme Feliciano asegurarte que todo lo que le digas a este amigo mío, él no me lo dirá, es ante todo un profesional— sus labios se pegaron por un momento, luego jugo con el humo en su paladar.

—T _e hará bien._

Feliciano asintió con la cabeza, murmurando bajo su aliento un 'hmm'.

Las tardes tenían un gusto agridulce para Feliciano, incluso antes de encontrar la carta de suicidio de Lovino, antes de las 24 horas de búsqueda que toda la familia hizo y las 48 horas más junto a la policía, para finalmente dar con su chaqueta de cuero colgando de una rama cercana al puente que conectaba una olvidada carretera con el pueblito en el que vivían.

Pero en tardes donde el sabor del tabaco simplemente queda en tu recuerdo, Feliciano se sentía en la más agria de todas. Tan agria que su boca se contorsionaba alrededor de su cucharilla de té, y entonces Arthur tenía que afirmar su mano y bajarlo con cuidado, sonriéndole sin sonreír, intentando calmar su incipiente ansiedad y distraerlo de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Porque era claro que pensaba en algo al enfocar la nada. Feliciano dejo caer la mano en el regazo de Arthur y luego su cabeza en su hombro, sollozando en silencio mientras el rubio de frondosas cejas le acariciaba la espalda, Feliciano sabía que Arthur no estaba cómodo al hacer eso, sentía sus hombros tensos moviéndose junto a su cuerpo para arrullarlo, largo tiempo de amigos de club no relajaban su usual aislamiento.

—Deberías ir a ese estúpido psicólogo, te hará bien, podrás hablarle a alguien sin miedo. Feliciano, sé lo que se siente una perdida, pero sé también la forma en que nos afecte es distinta. Por favor— suplico, luego separo a Feliciano de si para secarle las lágrimas y los mocos con su pañuelo bordado, con una media sonrisa amable agrego —además, esta es la quinta taza de té que se te enfría.

Feliciano dejo escapar una risita lenta, suave.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón.

Su mano acaricio el rostro pálido del inglés, en otros tiempos estaría pensando en cómo de raro y hermoso era que su rostro estuviera limpio de las manchitas pelirrojas que cubrían su espalda, tan escondidas que pareciera que no estuvieran ahí en lo absoluto pero que Feliciano de todos modos había pintado cuando Arthur poso para él desnudo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Siendo justos, llevaba ropa interior y no solo había posado para él, sino que para todo el pequeño club de arte.

—Vamos, puedo llevarte si quieres.

—Las ventajas de ser mayor de edad— comento intentando sonar divertido Feliciano, Arthur se alejó de su tacto y se dirigió a tomar su billetera y llaves, caminando en zigzag por el espacioso cuarto, seguido por Feliciano quien dio una lenta línea recta hasta la puerta. El portazo descuidado absorbió todo ruido que hubiera en la mente de Feliciano y de nuevo el silencio se apodero de su mente.

 _A él le gustaba la melodía del silencio._

Gilbert Beilschmidt, aunque solo un año y unos meses mayor que su primo Francis, proyectaba, si Feliciano no exageraba, la imagen de un chico de no más de dieciocho años, era más alto, pero no demasiado, tenía cabello al mismo estilo desordenado a lo Arthur –o sea, a un joven que no para de pasarse la mano por la cabeza cada vez que le entraba nerviosismo o ansiedad al pensar-, de un color rubio tan pálido que Feliciano lo confundió con un albino, sus ojos algo violáceos rojizos abiertos como los de un loco, y su extrañamente inconfundible aroma a ducha y productos de limpieza. Cuando vio a Arthur pregunto por Francis.

—Ese cara de rana suele traerme seguido a este lugar, bueno, tu sabes… desde que somos novios y eso— explico Arthur sonrojándose un poco por ello, Feliciano sonrió amable ante la explicación, desconectándose en algún punto de ella.

—Sh, los romances profesor y alumno, nunca pasan de moda al ser trágicamente prohibidos, pero solo porque Arthur tiene dieciocho ya lo dejo pasar, como sea, Feliciano ¿verdad? He oído de ti, puedes esperarme en la sala de estar si gustas mientras resuelvo un asunto pendiente aquí con Arthur. Mi hermana menor preparo café por si gustas— había algo en la voz de Gilbert que lo hacía sonar efectivamente mayor, pero a la vez como un chico acostumbrado a hacer travesuras y meterse en problemas, ese tinte de atrevido y malintencionado que Feliciano conocía muy bien. Obedeció yendo hasta donde él creía estaba la sala de estar, la casa en si era enorme por lo que el pasillo daba a varias habitaciones, algunas con puertas otras sin ella. Mientras estaba en lo suyo llego a escuchar brevemente un trozo de la conversación entre Arthur y Gilbert.

— ¿Algo que quieras agregar a lo que Francis ya me dijo?

—Está muy mal Gilbert, muy mal.

— _E_ _stoy mal Feliciano. Estoy cansado. Déjame en paz._

La salita de Gilbert era, si no más, igual de ordenada que la casa en sí, era como su carta de presentación, pudo asumir Feliciano quien era ciertamente experto con ese tipo de personas que toman un cuarto de su hogar para hacerlo una carta de presentación tamaño real. Kiku y su estudio. Arthur y su librería. Francis y su cocina. En fin, podría seguir enumerando pero el aroma a un café bien hecho al estilo que solo un alemán trabajólico conoce lo inundo por completo y se hayo a si mismo virando su cuerpo a la dirección de la recién entrada dama con una bandeja desde un marco sin puerta que seguramente daba a la cocina. Feliciano sonrió a la bella que era esta hermana menor, de su edad y eso Feliciano lo aseguraba.

—Ciao bella bellísima, como stai? Mi chiamo Feliciano Vargas un piacere, como te chiamas bellisima?

La jovencita le miro aturdida, no muy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de tratos o conducta por la forma en que su cuerpo se encogió significativamente. Era una joven alta, del porte de Feliciano, con un cuerpo desarrollado y trabajado, un pecho generoso y una cintura musculosa. Tras unos segundos la dama dejo la charola en la mesita y se sentó con las piernas escondidas hacia la derecha de su cuerpo, como una mujer victoriana, Feliciano vio por primera vez la insignia en el uniforme escolar de la dama, quien usaba una falda a cuadritos gris y zapatos y calcetas blancas, "academia para señoritas", escuela alemana para hijas de familias de clase media acomodada para arriba en la escala social. Conocido por ser un formador de damas independientes con aspecto de rosas inocentes, un arma de doble filo para cualquier hombre enamoradizo, porque una vez te hincaban el diente, no te dejaban ir tan fácil. Pero a Feliciano no le importaría que esta dama jugase con él todo lo que quisiese. Su hermano hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello.

—Discúlpeme, temo no haber entendido su pregunta, eh, emm, Io capis-co l'italiano solo un po'…

Feliciano sintió como por primera vez en semanas sonreía con verdadera genuinidad, la chica, rubia de cabello corto hasta la nuca, era todo un encanto de dama y francamente le sorprendió la forma tan dulce en que su acento alemán jugaba con su poco italiano.

—Oh, no te preocupes, hable muy rápido, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha dio un respingón de sorpresa y respondió casi al instante.

—Monika Beilschmidt, ¿y usted?

—Feliciano Vargas, preciosa— y sentándose a su lado aprovecho de tomarle la mano y plantarle un delicado beso en la punta de los dedos rozando con el pulgar su suave muñeca.

Monika, aunque no de forma grosera, alejo su mano de inmediato y se distancio dos centímetros más del joven italiano. Aclarándose la garganta apunto hacia la charola con una mirada solemne.

—Le gustaría café, puedo ofrecerle algo más si quiere, esos dulces son hechos por un primo de la familia que se está quedando temporalmente en casa, le aseguro que son deliciosos si los desea probar.

Feliciano acepto, y tomo uno de los dulces del delicado platito, sin preocuparse cuando la azúcar flor del pastelillo mancho su pantalón, de todos modos era un viejo pantalón de gimnasia.

Tras unos minutos de conversación, la cual giraba en torno a los pastelillos y recetas de dulces e invitaciones que no sonaban del todo verdaderas, Gilbert entro a la salita colocando sus manos en su cadera y soltando una carcajada que sonó como un extraño 'ges' alargado y agudo.

—Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien, podría ser esta la primera vez que mi hermanita se interesa tanto en otro chico que no sea su asombroso hermano.

Monika se sonrojo y se levantó solo para golpear el suelo con su pie al momento de gritarle un "bruder" autoritario. Gilbert se encogió de hombros y cambiando la expresión de su rostro de tal forma que sus rasgos se suavizaron hasta parecer de su edad.

—Puedes venir ahora a mi despacho, Feliciano. Vamos a hablar.

Monika los vio macharse con una cara de desconcierto, miro la charola y la cogió para volver a desaparecer por la puerta por la que había entrado, soltando suspiros, estaba agotada y de algún modo satisfecha al haber hablado con aquel muchacho, pero le asustaba saber, o imaginarse, el por qué estaba esa tarde allí para hablar con su hermano. Ya otras veces le había pasado, llegaba una persona de su edad que parecía relajada y amistosa y cuando volvían a salir por esa casa se veían pálidos con vestigios de lágrimas aun corriéndoles por la cara.

—Cuéntame Feliciano, ¿Por qué estas triste?

Feliciano observo con cierto fastidio a la persona delante de él, luego suspiro con un toque de fastidio, pero por alguna razón, aunque intentaba aparentar estar fastidiado como solía hacerlo Lovino o Marcello, en su rostro se formó un enojo de niño pequeño, no realmente duradero. Gilbert movió la cabeza como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Sé que todas estas cosas te tienen mal, muy mal, pero solo quería saber ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a sentirte triste? ¿Fue antes de que tu hermano se suicidara? ¿Fue antes de que Arthur comenzara a salir con Francis? ¿Fue antes de que bajaras tus notas? ¿O cuando simplemente Lovino dejo de compartirlo todo contigo? Feliciano, tengo entendido muchas cosas, sé el tipo de persona que eres, y sé el tipo de persona que intentas ser. Imitarte a ti mismo es un juego peligroso para nuestra mente, Feliciano, no necesitas engañarte para poder sobrellevar algo, si estas enfadado dilo, si estas triste llora, pero la razón por la que estás aquí es porque tus amigos están seriamente preocupados, no hablas con ellos sobre lo que te lastima.

—Lovino no habría querido que hablara, ¿para qué? ¿A ellos que les importa? Nunca les ha costado nada pasar la página cuando lo necesitan, ¿Qué tal si quiero releer mi maldita página una y otra vez hasta que lo supere? —respondió sulfurándose, sus mejillas se colorearon casi idénticas a la forma en que Lovino se ruborizaba cuando se enojaba, hablo sin pausas lo que le provocó un ligero sofocamiento al terminar de hablar. Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y alejo su mirada de él, sin dejar de sonar como una figura fraternal continuo.

— ¿Y cómo lo superaras si no pasas a la siguiente?

Feliciano trago su saliva para no tener que responderle. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, estaba a la defensiva. Gilbert se paseó la mano por su cabello, tal como había presunto Feliciano.

Tras unos minutos de preguntas calmadas y respuestas de un joven adolecente abatido y de malas, Gilbert le dijo que con eso era suficiente por hoy, que ya sabía por dónde empezar su trabajo y que viniera de nuevo cuando quisiera. Feliciano se sintió pequeño cuando el adulto revolvió su cabello de forma fraternal.

—Espera en la sala mientras llamo a Francis para que venga por ti, no quisiera que te perdieras de camino a casa, jamás habías estado por estas calles.

Si hubiera estado alguna vez por estas calles, no hubiera sido hoy la primera vez que veía a Monika.

Cuando entro por segunda vez a la sala ese día, la chica rubia se encontraba ahí también, solo que le daba la espalda y estaba concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando en sus enormes audífonos.

Feliciano aprecio como su ropa había sido cambiada del uniforme escolar a unos apretados pantaloncillos deportivos junto a una camiseta tanque para damas que le llegaba hasta la musculosa cintura, era como ver a una profesional, pero con el cuerpo de una bella, por lo que era tentador y a la vez aterrador. A Feliciano le gustaba la forma en que los hombros de la chica se echaban hacia atrás y se marcaban los músculos de su espalda. De pronto la chica volteo sorprendiéndose al punto de pegar un pequeño salto al ver a Feliciano parado en la sala tras ella.

—Oh, señor Vargas.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente al verla poner su mano en su pecho, como si fuera una mujer victoriana fingiendo un desmayo.

—Llámame Feliciano, o Feli, somos de la misma edad Monika preciosa.

Monika sonrió, ahí mirando a los ojos a aquel joven se sintió como una verdadera quinceañera de película, como mujer heterosexual en una escuela de señoritas esta era la primera vez que un chico le había tratado tan bien sin llegar a ser del todo ofensivo, pero más temprano que tarde entendería que en otra situación Feliciano no estando de mal humor la hubiera convencido en un parpadeo de tener una cita. Cuando la muchacha salió de su trance se encontró a si misma siendo tomada de la muñeca y besada en las dos mejillas a forma de despedida.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto bella, sigue practicando italiano.

—Ah, si…

Gilbert tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver lo roja que quedo la cara de su seria hermanita menor.

— ¿Sabes que no creo que Lovino esté muerto?

Pregunto Feliciano a su hermano menor Marcello, de catorce años. Este le dirigió una mirada valiente en su cansada cara, sin mover ni un musculo de su tieso rostro asintió volviendo a mirar al horizonte. Se había encerrado en su habitación durante toda esa semana y aún no había abierto la puerta, Feliciano se había colado dentro desde su habitación contigua, saltando el corto espacio que había entre los balcones de las habitaciones, vivían en un departamento con pinta italiana aunque claramente no lo era, su familia entera al ser enorme vivía en todo un piso que remodelaron con tal de hacerla su casa, el último piso para ser precisos. Los chicos habían crecido acostumbrados a saltar balcones.

Marcello suspiro y en el aire frio su aliento tomo cuerpo.

—Fratellone no puede estar muerto, si lo estuviera… no sé…habría ese algo que nos dijera que ya no existe.

Feliciano concordó con su hermano, dio dos pasos hacia él y le abrazo, poniendo sus brazos desde atrás en su cuello y dándole una caricia de mejilla. Luego volvió a retroceder para entrar al cuarto del menor y salir otra vez al cabo de unos segundos, envolviendo a Marcello con una frazada.

—Lovino se hubiera enojado contigo si te viera así, sin calcetines en el balcón.

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado para referirte a fratello? Sabes que _no_ está muerto.

Marcello no le dirigió la mirada pero Feliciano podía _sentir_ sus cejas arrugadas y la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos con solo ver su postura desde la espalda.

—Porque aunque no queramos admitirlo Lovino se fue, ¿A dónde? No tengo idea— Marcello dejo escapar un bufido —. Pero planeo averiguarlo— esta vez Marcello si volteo, en sus ojos chispeaba emoción.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era como abrir un frasco con las manos engrasadas.

Repasar una y otra vez como todo había pasado, buscar en que parte de la línea de tiempo todo había empezado, no era sencillo y Feliciano se había pasado horas mirando al techo de su habitación buscando por algo que le diera una señal.

Solo podía pensar en su propia historia.

Como había empezado a ir a la misma secundaria de Lovino y casi al instante rodearse de amigos. Como se había unido al club de arte con su hermano y este había dejado de ir tan frecuentemente. Como había conocido a Arthur, como se habían hecho amigos, como se había enamorado de él. Como su hermano lo descubrió. Como peleaban por el espacio extra que tenía Lovino en su casillero que le serviría muy bien a Feliciano solo porque este buscaba una excusa para encontrarse con Arthur quien tenía su casillero justo al frente de Lovino. Como Lovino había comenzado a fumar en la azotea. Como Feliciano comenzó a bajar las notas después de que se diera cuenta que Arthur jamás le correspondería. Como fue que Feliciano comenzó a ir junto con Lovino a la azotea solo para mirarlo fumar. Como Feliciano participaba en el círculo de desinterés, indiferencia y pánico que Lovino tenía cada vez que había exámenes. Como Feliciano había comenzado a participar en concursos. Como fue que se le confeso a Arthur y allí mismo estaba Lovino con los brazos abiertos para consolarlo cuando se enteraron semanas después de que Arthur estaba saliendo con Francis. Como fue que Lovino se retiró antes de la sesión que le toco a Arthur desnudarse para ser dibujado por todos. Como fue que Lovino acepto la oferta del mural gracias a la insistencia de Feliciano. Como fue que cuando la termino dejo de ir a la escuela. Como fue que empezaron las peleas en la casa sobre la universidad y el futuro. Como fue que Lovino dejo de recibir dentro de su habitación a sus hermanos. Como fue que se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo no sabía nada, nada de lo que pasaba en la vida de su fratello. Como fue que Feliciano intento llevarlo a una fiesta y fracaso. Como fue que encontraron su carta de despedida en el escritorio de su habitación a las seis de la tarde la semana pasada.

Había pasado más de un año desde que todo esto había empezado ¿o tal vez más para Lovino? Feliciano simplemente sabía lo que sabía y lamentaba tanto haber estado tan absorto en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Lovino.

Lovino.

Lovino alguna vez le dijo, cuando eran más niños y todavía había inocencia en sus palabras, que soñaba con ir a vivir a un lugar soleado donde sus plantas pudieran recibir todo el sol que necesitaban y donde podría tomar siestas al aire libre. Donde podría dejar de preocuparse por sus calificaciones.

¿Estaría Lovino ahí ahora mismo?

¿Dónde quedaba exactamente 'ahí'?

Feliciano se sintió confundido al ver el reloj, era demasiado tarde, muy tarde pero podía jurar que había estado allí solo unos minutos. Su nonno había llegado con comida china y el hombre con el que últimamente se pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre. Yao Wang. Un hombre chino mayor de lo que aparentaba y que claramente era algo parecido a un novio para su abuelo. Feliciano lo saludo solo porque justamente estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a tomar aire a su parque favorito, pero usualmente fingía que no los veía, a Yao le daba mucha vergüenza. Pero hoy Yao parecía contento de verlo y hasta lo abrazo, Feliciano sabía muy bien porque pero prefirió no mostrar que lo sabía. Yao le dijo que si necesitaba algo cualquier día podía pasarse por su restaurant.

Feliciano continúo su camino hasta el parque. Su chaqueta olía a cerrado pero eso estaba bien. El cielo era violeta a las cinco de la tarde pero eso estaba bien. Hacia frio de invierno recién entrado a otoño pero eso estaba bien. No había nadie fumando a su lado, nadie quejándose o simplemente contando obscenas historias para hacerlo reir. Eso no estaba bien. Eso era deprimente. Echaba de menos a Lovino. Y cada segundo que no sabia donde estaba, más y más odiaba ser él quien se hubiera quedado en el pueblo.

Pero Lovino debió haber pensado en esto y seguramente le había dejado una pista ¿Por qué querría a su hermano fuera? ¿Había razones?

Feliciano se sentó en un columpio e intento rememorar algo, alguna cosa, cualquiera.

Pero en su lugar volvió a recordar sobre su propia historia. Recordó que fue allí donde con Lovino hablaron tras haberse enterado de que Arthur estaba saliendo con Francis.

—D _esearía enamorarme como tú, Feliciano. Dejarlo todo con esa persona, amar enteramente. Pero existe una diferencia enorme entre tú y yo. Tú amas porque ya has sido amado. Yo amo porque quiero que me amen. En el fondo nunca realmente amo porque lo único que quiero es que alguien más me quiera._

Feliciano no recuerda que respondió a eso. Lovino estaba siendo totalmente honesto pero ambos estaban también mu ebrios y seguramente Feliciano había estado lloriqueando demasiado y abrazando a Lovino mientras le soplaba su aliento a vino en todo el rostro. Su hermano se había abierto a él pero él había estado demasiado ebrio como para poder pensar, como para poder responderle que él si lo quería, que él si lo amaba.

Lovino no era perfecto pero quien lo es. Lovino era la persona más bella a los ojos de sus hermanos porque no sentía la necesidad de esconder que no había nada perfecto en él. Porque todo lo que él era, era contradictorio y complementario. Porque a él no le faltaban los defectos ni las cualidades. Lovino era más humano que cualquiera pero se había ido y los había dejado en sus burbujas que debían ser perfectas. Feliciano jamás tuvo tiempo para dejar mostrar sus imperfecciones y ahora temía que la gente todo este tiempo las hubiera estado viendo y contando y hablando de ellas. Oh. Se estaba hiperventilando. Lovino lo hubiera detenido, le hubiera recordado que todos eran bastardos. Pero él era aún más bastardo. Había dejado solo a su hermano. Feliciano perdió la noción de a quien se estaba refiriendo cuando murmuro bastardo al aire.

Una semana había pasado otra vez. Gilbert creía que estaba avanzando, Feliciano no lo sentía pero había dicho todo con la esperanza de que Gilbert pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar a Lovino, sin embargo cuando se lo comento a Gilbert esa tarde, el hombre le miro reflexivo antes de responder.

—Si lo que crees es cierto, lo mejor sería esperar que Lovino venga a buscarte.

—Stronzo.

Jamás decía groserías, ni mucho menos si era para maldecir a alguien, pero de vez en cuando sus emociones eran más fuertes. Estaba fastidiado mientras esperaba que Francis llegara por él. Esta vez estaba en la cocina en lugar de la sala de estar. La habitación era mucho más moderna que toda la casa y pareciera que si apretaras cualquier punto de la pared un aparato se encendería para hacer cualquier cosa. Lovino habría criticado esto. Fuera de la cocina, y podía verla desde la ventana, estaba Monika saltando la cuerda, pero no de la inocente y divertida forma, parecía una atleta entrenándose con pesas, había estado minutos enteros saltando la cuerda y se habían formados perlas de sudor por toda su cara. Aun así era increíblemente hermosa, Feliciano sentía que Monika era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Además era gentil, era tímida, pero tenía un espíritu fuerte. Feliciano se sintió sonrojarse cuando Monika dejo de saltar y suspiro con su pecho bajándole y subiéndole rápido y frenético. La alemana se hinco sobre sus rodillas y dejo a un lado la cuerda para limpiarse el sudor con una banda que tenía en la muñeca.

Francis le toco el hombro para asustarlo.

—Hey Feli, ¿Qué miras?— miro él también por la ventana —Ah, ya veo, que linda muchacha.

Se sintió culpable, ¿Cómo podía estar mirando, siquiera pensando en Monika cuando Lovino estaba perdido y supuestamente muerto? Antes de pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo movió su hombro violentamente para alejar la mano de su primo. Francis no había sido alejado así por Feliciano desde que este se enteró de su relación con Arthur. No fue su intención mantenerle en secreto tanto tiempo que estaba saliendo con él, es solo que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Feliciano por el británico, o fingió no notarlo como le había dicho Lovino.

—No es… lo siento, no es lo que crees. Solo estaba pensando que Monika debe amar los deportes— se disculpó. Bajo la mirada a sus manos y tras unos cortos segundos en que dejo que su vergüenza fuera a su rostro, se bajó de la silla alta para buscar su bolso —Bueno, mamma me espera en casa ¿cenaras allí esta noche?

—Non, Arthur quiere que lo acompañe este fin de semana a la casa del lago de sus padres. Algo sobre querer leer un libro y comer buena comida—se rio yendo justo detrás de su primo, despidiéndose de Monika quien era inocentemente indiferente de lo que estaba pasando dentro.

—Oh, ten diversión entonces— Feliciano también sabia cocinar. Estaba seguro que si algo conquisto de Francis a Arthur, fue la habilidad de su primo de volver cada cosa en un minuendo romántico o sexual. Arthur lo odiaba al principio. O eso creyó.

—Lo hare— se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ya sentados en el auto, se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo — ¿Cómo te fue con Gilbert?

—Lovino tendría muchas formas de describirlo mejor que yo, muchas de ellas no muy lindas.

—Me dicen eso de él muy seguido. Pero es muy bueno en lo que hace y la verdad es que creo que te está haciendo bien, estas superando el duelo.

Superando el duelo, si claro, superando la falsa muerte de tu hermano mayor mientras sabes perfectamente que escapo de casa, seguramente de la ciudad o del país, y una de las principales razones de que cambiara toda su vida es tu culpa por haberlo dejado solo mientras aun sigues poniéndole ojitos lindos a la hermana menor del psicólogo. Por supuesto. Feliciano sintió lágrimas congelándose en sus retinas y no sabía si era por el aire helado o porque tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar. Francis parecía no haberlo notado y antes de lo que se dio cuenta llegaron a la calle donde vivía Feliciano.

Ahora que lo pensaba, mientras que Lovino siempre iba a cualquier parte, Feliciano siempre se limitó a su calle, al parque, a la iglesia y a la escuela sin contar algún café cerca de esta. Tal vez, tal vez… seguía en el pueblo.

Su realización lo hizo salir del auto cuando este recién estaba deteniéndose, sin siquiera decirle nada a Francis quien salió detrás de él. Feliciano entro y subió las escaleras de su casa como si estuviera escapando de la guerra, y entro a la habitación de Lovino, la que había estado a oscuras e inamovible por semanas. Prendió la luz para encontrarse con un pequeño desastre de ropa en una esquina, unos cuadernos apilados en el escritorio, unos libros de arte y académicos fuera de su lugar en la pequeña biblioteca y un poster medio arrancado de un dragón. A Lovino solían gustarle ese tipo de historias pero de pronto dejo de hablar de ellas. Feliciano busco por una pista en los cuadernos. Algo, cualquier cosa. Había groserías, dibujos, notas. Nada. Nada. Vio los libros que estaban fuera de lugar, nada. Vio el poster. Nada. Vio la biblioteca esperando que al sacar un libro se abriera una puerta secreta, en su lugar encontró un álbum.

¿Lovino tomaba fotografía?

Eran hermosas. La mayoría podías decir que se había puesto empeño en crear el escenario, mientras que algunas otras parecían haber sido tomadas porque simplemente se quería memorizar el paisaje. Pero las últimas hojas estaban vacías, podía decir con seguridad de que allí hubo fotografías antes porque el plástico estaba flojo, pero ya no estaban. Feliciano sacudió las paginas para encontrar alguna de ellas, ¿Por qué las había sacado? ¿Se las había llevado?

Continuo buscando por algún álbum hasta que de uno de los libros de arte cayo una fotografía. Al principio no la vio. Estaba boca abajo y era más pequeña que todas las demás, tanto que ni siquiera parecía ser del mismo material que todas las demás. Parecía esas fotos instantáneas que se sacaban en esas máquinas en el mall del pueblo.

Ahí había algo, Lovino había ido al centro comercial y se había sacado una fotografía, la levanto y vio que alguien más salía allí junto a su fratello. Entonces Lovino tenía un amigo. No había fotografías del chico ni mucho menos nada que indicara a Feliciano quien era este tipo, pero podía decirlo, eran amigos. Si encontraba a este tipo encontraría a Lovino. Salió saltando de la habitación, con la fotografía en la mano, abrazo a Francis quien se había quedado en las escaleras perplejo y solo lo sorprendió aún más.

Esta era la prueba de que Lovino estaba vivo. Quería avisarle a Marcello pero cuando entro a su habitación este no estaba allí. Fue a buscarlo al comedor solo para encontrarse con su madre y su abuelo.

— ¿Dónde está Marcello? —Feliciano escondió la fotografía en su espalda, desde la perspectiva de los mayores pareciera que simplemente tuviera las manos en la espalda y nada más.

—Está en la casa de un amigo… uhm, creo que de Peter Kirkland o algo así— respondió su madre, con ojeras bajo los ojos y sin peinar, tomaba de una taza de café enorme y había un indiscutible olor a canela y paprika por toda la cocina a pesar de que no había nada cocinado. Feliciano intuyo que se había preparado algunas infusiones durante la tarde para ayudar a dormir o relajar los nervios. Sintió lastima por su madre pero no podía hacer nada. Si se apresuraba a decirle lo de Lovino, no solo ella, si no que hasta su nonno pondría el grito en el aire por ser insensible al dolor de una madre. La señora tenía en sus manos un marco más o menos grande, era el que habían usado para el velorio de Lovino, y la fotografía era tal vez una de las pocas en las que Lovino sonreía, ni siquiera estaba enfocando a la cámara y a su alrededor había mucho movimiento, sin embargo era la más hermosa fotografía con la que su madre decidió honrarlo.

Feliciano tenía muchas fotos que podrían usar en un velatorio cuando este llegara eventualmente, pero jamás ninguna se igualaría a esta. Había sido tomada un día de feria en la ciudad un año antes. Un año antes. Pareciera que todo se remontara por alrededor de esa fecha. Feliciano intento recordar.

— ¿Mamma, te acuerdas cuando tomamos esa foto?— la mujer lo miro un poco confundida, se puso una mano en la mejilla y miro con adoración a su hijo. —Oh, fue en el cumpleaños de Marcello.

Feliciano fue al lugar donde estaba la feria el año pasado. Miro por todos lados, el lugar era un espacio llano con malas hierbas por todos lados y lo suficientemente grande como para que un montón de juegos y maquinas cupieran allí. Ahora, cuando no había ni ferias ni circos, el lugar estaba desierto salvo por algunos autos viejos. Había una camioneta roja que resaltaba solo por tener una de las puertas abiertas y una chica rubia lavándose el cabello en una cubeta. Por cómo se veía la camioneta y por cómo era la muchacha, Feliciano creyó que era una suerte de mochilera que escogió viajar acomodada. Se acercó a ella confiado de que al menos podría conversar con ella. No esperaba nada.

—Oh, mira que linda criatura— Feliciano miro a su espalda pero al no ver nada se apuntó a sí mismo. La rubia sonrió y le señalo para que se acercara. —eh, ¿eres de casualidad…?

— ¿Sí?— la chica sonrió y volvió a reformular su pregunta.

— ¿Eres de casualidad de por aquí?

—Sí, soy Feliciano, un placer— saludo finalmente, la mujer le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla de forma de saludo.

—Soy Emma. Igualmente.

—Emma, ¿estás de paseo?— Emma sonrió aún más y asintió emocionada — ¿es esta tu camioneta?

—Oh no, es de un amigo mío que dijo que se la podía devolver cuando nos viéramos en la frontera. Ahh, veras, él solía trabajar en el pueblo no muy lejos a esta ciudad, y usaba esta preciosidad para venir acá, pero de un día para otro dijo que se iría a vivir una aventura y pues, se devolvió a España, pero primero obviamente debe recuperar su camioneta— conto Emma mientras sacaba un plátano de su bolsa, lo pelaba y lo partía con la mano ofreciéndole un pedazo a Feliciano quien acepto y comió escuchándola atento. Sonaba como una romántica historia de aventuras.

—Algo parecido me pasa a mí, creo que mi hermano se fue a algún lado pero no sabría a donde ni si fue por una aventura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices 'creo'?

—Existe la posibilidad de que me equivoque y se haya escapado— además hay un pequeño porcentaje en el que él está muerto. Pero eso no lo diría, no. la joven se tocó el cabello que mojado le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas y comenzó a secárselo con una toalla que tenía en el asiento. Feliciano sonrió pensando que tal vez Lovino estaba viviendo una aventura.

— ¿Hace cuánto estas viajando así?

—Uhm, desde que me gradué. Al fin, soy la médica Emma Albesson. Una cree que jamás saldrá de ese lugar pero cuando dejas la universidad algo dentro de ti se libera de todas las presiones que allí habían, siempre te dirán que no hay nada más salvaje que una universitaria, pero un recién graduado que empieza a trabajar en septiembre tiene por mucho un nivel de libertad mayor. Feli ¿te interesan estos viajes?

Feliciano se lo pensó.

—Siempre he querido hacer un tour por los museos de arte en Europa, quiero decir, ver las obras de Goya, pasear por los pasillos del Louvre, ir a cada pequeña galería en Italia. Seria antes de entrar a la universidad— explico con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué quieres estudiar?—pregunto Emma, por alguna razón ahora el ambiente se sentía más fraternal. Hacia frio y aun así Emma se las arreglaba para irradiar calor.

—Artes.

— _¿Qué quieres estudiar fratello?_

 _Lovino tendría una mirada seria en sus ojos. Ni siquiera lo miraría._

— _A_ _lgo que me haga ganar dinero._

— _P_ _ero ¿no tienes un sueño?_

— _M_ _is sueños se deberían quedar en mi cabeza hasta que tenga los medios para cumplirlos. A demás estas preguntando más que ese pelón de concejero, cállate y termina de comerte eso antes de que lo tire al suelo._

Monika estaba horneando algo cuando llego a la cocina a esperar que Gilbert terminara de hablar con Francis. Otra semana había pasado. Emma dijo que estaría hasta el martes en la ciudad antes de irse, le había dado su teléfono porque sentía que ahora era una guía para él si es que algún día quería viajar como lo había hecho ella. Se sentó allí. La escuela estaba aburrida, y no podía dejar de contar los segundos para que terminara de una vez el día, porque sentía que perdía el tiempo que debería estar ocupando para investigar. Lovino seguramente lo habría encontrado en mucho menos tiempo, seguramente habría dejado de ir a la escuela solo para encontrarlo. Se sentía un mal hermano y un pésimo detective. Monika se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí.

—No te escuche entrar.

—Oh, ¿Qué estas horneando?

—Ah, emh, son unas galletas para mi clase, mañana habrá una convivencia y todas ofrecimos llevar algo, me toco llevar galletas.

Feliciano sonrió ante su honestidad y comenzaron una dulce charla, literalmente porque estaban hablando de los postres que sabían hacer. Cuando Gilbert entro, ninguno de los dos noto como su expresión era analítica, totalmente atenta a cada palabra que intercambiaban.

—Mi hermano me conto sobre… sobre tu perdida. Lo siento muchísimo— dijo de la nada Monika tras unos segundos de silencio. Feliciano sonrió con pena y meneo la cabeza, pareciera que esta de pronto le pesara porque se puso cabizbajo —. Ah, no debí mencionarlo, lo siento muchísimo— Feliciano volvió a menear la cabeza y esta vez tomo la mano de Monika y le dio un beso en la palma.

—No hay de que pedir perdón. Lovino no está muerto— Monika, en su vergüenza y en su confusión, simplemente logro modular un '¿Qué?' —No lo está, tengo razones para creer que estuvo en el pueblo hasta la semana antes pasada. Debe estar en la frontera o fuera del país. Pero está vivo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?— Monika se acercó a Feliciano, algo en su rostro, si, en ese juvenil y angelical rostro que de la nada estaba serio y confiado, le daba la certeza de que tenía razón de creer en él.

—Porque hace no tanto tiempo fue al mall con un amigo, estoy seguro que si encuentro a este tipo podre descubrir en donde está mi fratello.

—Feliciano.

Gilbert vio su oportunidad y la desesperación de la situación para que entrara. Feliciano pasó a su sala donde Gilbert más tarde llego con una libreta. Le pregunto para que era.

—Esta es la libreta que Francis me entrego, es de Lovino, se le olvido un día en la escuela y Francis no encontró el momento adecuado para entregárselo. Creí que sería bueno entregártelo a ti, ya que estas tan interesado en lo que le pasó a Lovino. En general no está recomendado hacer esto, menos con una persona tan sensible como tú, pero creo que esto te ayudara a dejar de buscar el fantasma de tu hermano.

Feliciano le frunció el ceño —Dice eso como si supiera lo que es perder a un hermano— Gilbert sonrió, pero pareció que sus ojos lloraban.

—Lo hice, pero hace mucho tiempo. De una forma muy distinta. Pero creo que nos une en común que ambos creemos que pudimos haber hecho algo para salvarlos, pero no.

Gilbert procedió a seguir su tratamiento normal. Feliciano le hablo sobre su sexualidad, sobre como lo había descubierto y lo mucho que Lovino lo había ayudado. Fue una conversación agradable pero Feliciano se obligaba a recordar que ninguno de ellos estaba allí para realmente tener una conversación. Monika le empaqueto algunas galletas cuando llego la hora de que se fuera. Esta vez fue su nonno quien lo vino a buscar y eso le fue afortunado a Feliciano ya que podría leer la libreta en el asiento trasero que era su asiento.

La última fecha registrada era de hace un año.

¿Qué había pasado en esa fecha?

 _Ir a comer con los del club._

 _No tienen nada más que decir que porquerías los del club de futbol._

 _Creo que no es para mí los deportes._

 _Odio a todos. Odio a todos. Odio a todos._

 _El profesor de física parece un pez con corbata._

 _¿Me pasas la tarea del viernes? – no me jodas Alfred._

 _¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez?_

 _Quiero morir._

 _Desaparecer. Desaparezcan._

 _Hoy en la tarde en el puente a las cinco. Le pondré fin a esto._

La última página terminaba así. Era todo sin un orden, con la letra enredada, pequeña y muy apretada como si el propio Lovino lo hubiera hecho así para que se disimulara. Solo la conversación en un pequeño rincón con Alfred estaba escrita de otra forma. Las demás hojas, que no eran muchas tampoco, tenían escritas horarios, entregas, un recordatorio, algunas notas y uno que otro pequeño poema o pensamiento. Feliciano miro por la ventana tratando de pensar en que puente su hermano decidió "ponerle fin a esto" ¿a qué se refería con ello? ¿Algún conflicto amoroso, alguna pelea de amigos, algo de lo que tuviera que disculparse?

Volvió a revisar la fecha. Fue el día del cumpleaños de Marcello. Las hojas del día siguiente estaban en blanco a excepción de las últimas que tenían un montón de dibujos.

—Nonno ¿alguna vez Lovino fue al puente?

— ¿Al puente?— había un tinte oscuro en su voz —quieres decir ¿antes del incidente?

—Sí, quiero decir, jamás fuimos nosotros ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo conocía? ¿Cómo fue que llego allí?

Su abuelo miro por el retrovisor, se veía complejidad en sus ojos.

—Creo que fue un par de veces. Pero no sé realmente a que, algo sobre tomar fotografías.

En cuanto llego volvió a buscar el álbum.

Jamás había ido al puente, los policías supusieron que desde ahí había saltado ya que encontraron su ropa en el rio pero no cuerpo en una noche en que la lluvia había arrastrado con casi todo. Ninguno de la familia fue a verificar el puente. Pero ahora Feliciano tenía una idea aproximada de como lucia.

Cemento. Nuevo mezclado con viejo. Pequeño y angosto. Alto. Rodeado de árboles y tan periférico que los pocos edificios que tenía la pequeña ciudad parecían muy lejanos. Las fotografías eran preciosas. Bellos atardeceres de distintas épocas del año. Sobre todo solsticios. Algo que le daba a entender a Feliciano que Lovino había estado yendo allá desde antes de ese año.

— ¿Qué tenía este lugar que te gustaba tanto?

— ¿Algo interesante que reportar?

Marcello estaba parado fuera de la habitación, cohibido de entrar pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que camuflaba su nerviosismo. Feliciano le señalo con la muñeca que se acercara.

—Encontré esto— Marcello vio las fotografías y casi se inmediato le mostro una mirada confundida.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero esto demuestra que Lovino sentía algo por este lugar.

Marcello pareció debatirse de si decir o no lo que estaba en su mente, antes de alejar el álbum de su hermano mayor y tomarle de la mano.

—Feliciano— empezó con los ojos serios —Si Lovino desapareció como lo hizo, es porque no quiere que lo encuentren. Deberíamos… deberíamos dejarlo en paz.

Feliciano volvió a buscar el álbum, por supuesto que Marcello era un poco más grande que sus hermanos mayores y lo detuvo sin mayores problemas. Su mirada más seria ahora.

—Déjalo fratello, por favor. Esto te está consumiendo.

—No lo está, estoy perfectamente ¡solo quiero saber que paso con Lovino! Lo que cualquier hermano haría.

—Y si Lovino estuviera aquí te hubiera detenido porque es obvio que estas obsesionado con esto y te está haciendo mal. Fratello.

Feliciano sintió ganas de llorar. Oh dios, por que tenía que ser tan sensible.

—No es así, Marcello, sé cuándo detenerme. Estoy muy cerca, muy cerca. Solo debo averiguar quién es este chico— y saco la fotografía que tenia de su hermano junto a aquel misterioso amigo, guardada lisa en su billetera. Marcello lo tomo en las manos como si se tratara de un muy frágil cristal y se le ilumino el rostro.

—Yo lo conozco, Feli— dijo casi titubeando, alternando de un susurro a un muy alto gallito. Feliciano lo tomo desde los hombros, no importándole que su nariz tocara la de su hermano y prácticamente invadiera todo su espacio personal.

— ¡Dime quien es!

Feliciano se paró en frente de la enorme casa. Jamás había estado allí, después de todo Arthur se la pasaba en la casa de Francis incluso desde antes de que salieran. Eran algo así como amigos de la infancia y el hermano mayor de Arthur siempre lo pasaba a buscar muy tarde y Francis aprovechaba de darle de comer. Pero Marcello si se había pasado tardes enteras aquí. Días, hasta fin de semanas. Es por eso que lo conocía. A Antonio.

 _Trabajaba de vez en cuando en la casa principal de los Kirkland, como jardinero. Ese no era su verdadero trabajo pero le servía bastante para juntar el dinero que necesitaba. Peter solía jugar con él cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre pero nunca le hable demasiado, siempre estaba ocupado con las plantas._

 _No creí que fuera muy cercano a fratellone, quiero decir, los vi interactuar solo un par de veces desde que Antonio comenzó a trabajar allí hace poco más de un año, hablaban cuando yo estaba arreglando mis cosas para irme, tu sabes que Lovino solía ir a buscarme cuando me quedaba donde Peter. Solo una vez me pareció verlos como muy buenos amigos. Fue hace algunos meses atrás cuando ya era más o menos hora de que Lovino viniera a recogerme. Desde la ventana en la sala de estar los vi conversando, la mano de Antonio estaba en el hombro de Lovino y fratello no parecía incomodo ni nada, se estaban riendo de algo, por cómo se veía desde mi lugar era algo que solo ellos dos sabían. Se veían muy cercanos pero antes de que algo más pasara que me diera una pista o algo de que tan cercanos eran, Peter salto de la ventana para saludar a Lovino._

 _Como sea, no lo he visto en varias semanas ya, no sé qué estará haciendo, pero hablo sobre ir de vuelta a España._

Arthur abrió la puerta con sus grandes, brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo muy sorprendido.

—Feliciano, qu- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Arthur, esto te parecerá extraño pero necesito que me digas todo respecto a este hombre— Feliciano volvió a mostrar la fotografía de su hermano, solo que una versión en papel de oficio mucho más grande y menos hermosa, solo para ocultar el rostro de su hermano.

Arthur tomo el papel entre sus manos y tras elevar las cejas como si fuera un gato bostezando, le señalo a Feliciano que entrara.

—Su nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Feliciano asintió, en sus manos una taza de té. La casa de verdad de Arthur era enorme, y pareciera toda hecha de madera con un aspecto totalmente victoriano. El mismo sofá parecía costar más que su propia vida.

—Trabajo para mis padres hasta hace un mes, más o menos. Trabajaba también en una granja no muy lejos de la ciudad. Según su currículo es un botánico. Casi no pareciera que fuera un hombre de ciencia. Emh, no sé realmente que más contarte.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticuatro. La misma edad de Francis.

—Y crees que él… haya, no sé, mencionado a un amigo aun en la escuela o algo.

—Eh, creo que no mencionaba a muchas personas, una chica que estaba en la universidad y…

El rostro de Arthur pareció recordar algo, se llevó una mano a la cara como si estuviera pensando y luego miro a Feliciano con un poco más de seriedad y un pequeño sonrojo.

—Uhm, no me corresponde a mi decir algo tan privado como esto pero ya te he dicho demasiado ¿así que por qué no?, menciono a un novio, menciono que era más joven que él pero no me dijo nada que me indicara que edad tenia, pudo haber sido un año de diferencia o algo. Lo recuerdo porque me pidió unas rosas para su cumpleaños.

—Oh, ¿sabes el nombre del novio?

—No— se rio Arthur dejando su taza vacía en el platito de té —. Le llamaba con muchos apodos, eso sí lo recuerdo. Tomatito, corazón, Roma. Oh, como tu abuelo ¡eh!

El segundo nombre de Lovino era Romano. Originalmente ese era su nombre pero a último momento su madre decidió ponerle la versión masculina al nombre que le tenía pensado si es que salía niña. Por eso Lovino solía odiar su nombre, pero no muchos sabían de su segundo nombre, no fuera de la familia al menos.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué Antonio lo sabía?

No había que ser un genio. Ese novio que Antonio tenía era obviamente su hermano. Es por eso tal vez que Lovino supo contenerlo tan bien cuando Feliciano se dio cuenta de su sexualidad. Tal vez por eso salía tanto. Tal vez por eso era que ya no tenía la necesidad de decirle nada a su hermano, porque ya tenía a alguien más que lo escuchara, que estaba allí para él en todo momento.

Pero eran muchos años de diferencia. Seis años. Arthur tal vez era la excepción, siempre fue mayor de mente que de cuerpo y conocía a Francis de toda la vida. Pero Lovino. Además, por como lucían las cosas estaban saliendo desde antes de que Lovino tuviera 18 y no quería imaginarse si ya existía intimidad entre ellos desde antes.

Estaba otra vez como siempre, acostado con los ojos pegados a su techo. Pensando en todo, intentando recordar ¿Cómo fue que no noto que tenía un novio? Vivian en la misma casa, eran hermanos, jamás le pasaba inadvertido ningún sonido en la habitación de Lovino ¿Cómo?

Volvió a abrir la libreta, buscando cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Fue a buscar los cuadernos. Algún corazón, algún nombre escrito en cursiva.

¿A quién engañaba? Lovino no era él, Lovino jamás sería tan cursi como para escribir el nombre de su novio en cursiva dentro de un corazón, Lovino era del tipo de chico que tendría una fotografía de su novio en poca ropa debajo de la cama.

Debajo de su cama.

Como si de repente ya tuviera fuerzas otra vez, levanto el colchón y ahí encontró una caja de zapatos.

Oh dios por favor no dejes que sean juguetes sexuales.

Abrió la caja y encontró en ella una revista –normal, oh gracias dios- unas fotografías y lo que parecían ser rosas secas. Oh, eso era cursi. Feliciano sonrió para sí mismo con tanta intensidad que casi comienza a llorar como un niño sobre la caja. Se contuvo y comenzó a revisar las fotografías.

Una muy anaranjada. Era un atardecer en un pequeño cultivo de trigo, la imagen de un hombre sin camisa dando la espalda era verdaderamente llamativa. Una espalda musculosa y bronceada, un cuello firme. Lovino era todo un suertudo.

La siguiente era de Antonio durmiendo. Se veía increíblemente joven. La siguiente era también de Antonio durmiendo, pero ahora Lovino salía en ella, como si estuviera sosteniendo la cámara mientras intentaba acostarse a su lado sin hacer ruido y sacar la fotografía. Estaba sonriendo nerviosamente pero se veían bien los dos. Feliciano sollozo sobre la fotografía.

La siguiente era de los dos a una considerable distancia de la cámara en una playa.

En una playa. El mar está a muchos, muchos kilómetros de esta pequeña ciudad. Su novio lo había llevado a increíbles escapadas a lugares que Feliciano apenas había visitado de niño. Con razón lo había preferido a él.

Cuando Arthur menciono a la amiga universitaria de Antonio, no se le olvido que Emma aún estaba esperando su llamada. La llamo solo unos minutos después de que volvió a su habitación, era un poco tarde, pasadas las diez de la noche , afortunadamente Emma contesto.

Quedaron de juntarse la mañana siguiente a dos pueblos de allí, donde Emma se había juntado con su amigo.

—C _reo que Antonio conoce a mi hermano._

—O _h, Feli ¡ya lo sabes! No quería ocultártelo porque tu hermano dijo que tal vez no estarías listo pero veo que ya lo sabes todo. Mañana estaré con ellos hasta la noche y de ahí partiremos caminos. Puedes venir antes de las cinco y te esperaremos en el mall que está aquí._

Lo difícil ahora era convencer a alguien de que lo llevara allá.

No podía ser nadie de la familia. Ni su nonno, ni mamá, ni Francis. Pero podría ser alguien muy bueno contando secretos, que tiene un auto, y que también haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Arthur— eran las diez de la mañana y estaban en medio del pasillo. Arthur no se lo esperaba saliendo de la nada de esa forma —necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

—Feliciano Vargas ¿Qué sitio es más importante que la escuela?— Arthur llevaba sus cuadernos en una mano, obviamente dirigiéndose a su próxima clase.

—Por favor, solo esta vez, es realmente importante para mí.

Arthur suspiro, ya casi lo tenía — ¿Dónde es?

—A dos ciudades de aquí. En un mall.

—Feliciano, juro por dios si es una cita con alguien que conociste en internet-

—No lo es Arthur, pero no puedo decirte tampoco. Nadie lo puede saber, solo tú.

Arthur se debatió, la campana comenzó a sonar cuando volvió a mirar fijamente a Feliciano —Debes prometerme que volveremos a tiempo para la hora que te toca con el doctor Gilbert.

—Por supuesto.

El camino estuvo repleto de música y casuales comentarios, pero ninguno tenía nada que decir realmente. Feliciano estaba demasiado nervioso y Arthur estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Fueron unas largas tres horas de solo silencio antes de que Arthur dijera algo.

—No puedo creer que me esté saltando las clases de esta manera.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres un genio, no te bajaran las notas por un día.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo nota?

—Tienes a un novio que puede cubrirte la espalda, todo estará bien. Mira, es ese, gira acá.

Tras unos quince minutos llegaron a un mall. Arthur se estaciono en el subterráneo mientras Feliciano sacaba de su mochila su celular y comenzaba a buscar el contacto de Emma.

—E _stamos en el patio de comida. Lovino va a estar muy feliz de verte._

—Arthur, necesito que te quedes aquí, perdóname por todo esto pero es algo que… no sé cómo explicarlo pero juro que te lo recompensare.

Lovino estaba radiante. Más saludable de lo que recordaba, tenía hasta un tinte rosado saludable en su bronceada piel. La última vez que lo vio tenia ojeras, estaba pálido, y su piel parecía tener un tinte grisáceo y enfermo.

Cuando vio a Feliciano bajo la mirada a sus manos, a su lado estaba Antonio, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Emma lo recibió con un abrazo.

—Así que, tu eres Antonio— saludo Feliciano estrechándole la mano —desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido antes, pero solo supe de tu existencia hace como una semana más o menos.

—Feliciano— lo regaño Lovino, la primera vez que lo veía a los ojos.

—Es broma, estoy feliz de que estés bien, fratello.

Y tomo asiento delante de él. Hubo silencio, nadie supo que decir hasta que Lovino alejo de su mano el vaso de soda que tenía y tomo con ella la mano de Antonio y con la otra la de Emma.

—Creo que te debo una explicación— Emma le sonrió intentando pedir con esa sonrisa comprensión. Antonio no le miro, algo ensombrecía su rostro.

—Si, por favor.

Lovino suspiro. Su cabello también estaba más corto. La ropa era nueva, o al menos jamás le había visto usando eso. Era más grande también por lo que supuso que era de Antonio. Los ojos de su hermano se cristalizaron.

—No quiero darte escusas. Lo que hice esta en muchos niveles mal. Muy mal pero ya no hay forma de volver atrás, el daño está hecho. Mi plan no era fingir mi muerte Feliciano, fue un accidente. Tomábamos una siesta y mi chaqueta fue arrastrada por el rio, pero si volvía y explicaba lo que había pasado entonces hubiera perdido mi oportunidad.

Feliciano, Antonio y yo estamos oficialmente casados. Nos iremos a España hoy. No le digas nada a mamá, te lo pido, te lo suplico.

Fue una difícil decisión, pero sabía desde el principio que nada sería sencillo. Siempre podrás hablarme, siempre, estoy aquí para ti. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas encontrado la verdad toda por ti mismo— intento tomarle de la mano pero Feliciano se las llevó al rostro, cubriendo sus lágrimas. Lovino volvió a recogerlas y a ocultarlas debajo de la mesa. Su usual fruncido ceño estaba invertido en una mueca de absoluto arrepentimiento.

—No te pediré disculpas.

— ¿Estas casado?

—Sí.

— ¿Y sabes siquiera en que vas a trabajar cuando llegues a España?

—Sí.

— ¿Y ni un solo segundo pensaste en decirme nada de esto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera descubierto la verdad? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiéramos encontrado esa chaqueta? ¿Hubieras estado bien sabiendo que todos creíamos que estabas muerto? Lovino, ¿Por qué comenzaste a guardarme secretos?

—Feli, sé lo que hubieras pensado. Sé que hubieras fingido apoyar cada una de mis decisiones pero luego hubieras estado llorándome porque en el fondo crees que todo lo que está pasando con Antonio está mal.

—Esta… no es…

—Sé lo que muchos pensaran. Pero Antonio es la única persona que me mostro… que había otros caminos.

— ¿Otros caminos?

—Soy feliz, Feliciano. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo a alguien que me vera y pensara en mi como su prioridad. Él— y eso lo dijo mirando a Antonio a los ojos —...es mi sol. Mi horizonte.

Antonio le sonrió, había tanto amor y pureza en sus ojos que Feliciano tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque sencillamente no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, no, debía seguir enojado, o herido. O algo.

Feliciano tomo la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, Lovino no la alejo. Llorando le rogo que lo llamara todos los días.

—Feli, ti amo. Piccolo bastardo.

Cuando Monika entro al cuarto no se esperaba que la recibieran con flores. Feliciano le estaba sonriendo con una carismática sonrisa.

—Me haría el honor de acompañarme a una encantadora cena en el patio de su adorable hogar.

—Feliciano ¿Quién, como, que? —estaba confundida, acepto las flores y la mano que la guio hasta la cocina, allí Feliciano se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Monika, aunque no te conozca de mucho, si sé que siento algo por ti, algo maravilloso. Y si no hay nadie en tu corazón en este momento, me encantaría poder llenar ese espacio. Esta podría ser nuestra única cita, o nuestra primera cita. Tú decides— y beso sus nudillos como lo haría un caballero italiano. Monika sonrió tímidamente y oculto su sonrojado rostro detrás de sus flores. Asintió apenas conteniendo la risa nerviosa y Feliciano abrió la puerta.

Gilbert estaba allí, vestido como un mesero –aunque solo llevaba una carta improvisada, una camisa y un delantal de cocina- al lado de una mesa redonda hermosamente decorada con velas, florecillas y platos y utensilios. Feliciano también estaba bien vestido. Lo que la hizo avergonzarse. Recién llegaba de su entrenamiento.

—Oh, Feliciano, todo esto es tan hermoso, siento que… que no estoy hecha para estas cosas tan bonitas. Quiero decir, estoy sudada y mal vestida.

—Una bella como tu puede elegir cualquier aspecto que usar en cualquier cena, para mí siempre te verás hermosa, uses lo que uses, huelas como huelas.

Monika soltó una carcajada. Feliciano le ofreció pasta. Conversaron toda la tarde y entrados en la noche. Para las diez, y sin muchas ganas, Feliciano se despidió de ella para entrar al auto de su abuelo. Monika lo detuvo en la puerta tomándole de la manga.

—La próxima semana en mi instituta habrá un baile… podemos invitar a alguien y… si tú quieres ir, digo, podríamos ir juntos.

—Será una cita— y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Monika toco la parte besada como si le cosquilleara la piel y se despidió de Feliciano con su mano moviéndola de un lado a otra.

Cuando llego a la puerta hizo algo distinto, se sentó en frente, al lado de su abuelo. Le lanzo un beso desde la ventana a Monika antes de que esta cerrara la puerta y el auto comenzara a andar.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Feli.

—Yo también estoy feliz por mí, nonno.

 _Lovino dejo que el viento lo acariciara, dejo que su cuerpo sintiera su nariz, sus mejillas, sus orejas y la punta de sus dedos congelarse, solo con su vieja camiseta, su pantalón rasgado, sus brazos en cruz extendidos, sus pestañas negras cubriendo parcialmente las ojeras que llevaba cultivando tras noches enteras de no dormir, formaban parte de la postal que desde su posterior llegaba hasta ser románticamente depresiva, la forma en que, en cualquier momento o quizá junto con la luz del sol extinguiéndose en el horizonte, la imagen de aquel chico volaría, como un pajarillo que se avienta de las ramas para planear, con la diferencia de que el anhelo humano de volar no era más que un anhelo suicida. Sus pies jugaron con las ganas de saltar, la impaciencia, ya no sentía nada y sin embargo le aterraba inmensamente saltar hacia delante y dejarse caer a las aún más frías aguas de esa noche invernal._

— _E_ _spera._

 _Su nombre era Antonio, eso lo dijo al momento de presentarse, al momento de acercarse, semi agachado con los brazos delante de su cuerpo pero sin estar completamente extendidos, una mirada de pánico, suplica y una sonrisa amable, como si estuviera acercándose a un conejo y tuviera miedo de ahuyentarlo, Lovino no se lo creía. No se lo creía aunque sintió como Antonio lo tomaba lentamente de la muñeca y lo bajaba del barandal del puente hasta que Lovino dejo de sentir su pantalón siendo golpeado por el torrente de aire frio._

 _Tras un monologo de Antonio (—Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, nací en España, vine por asuntos de trabajo, me estoy quedando en un hotel cercano, vivo solo, pero tengo familia esperándome en España, tengo 24 años, me gusta la buena comida, la buena música, me asustan las cosas más ridículas que te puedas imaginar. Paseaba por aquí, te vi, y supe que debía detenerte, que debía bajarte y llevarte conmigo y hacerte cambiar de opinión—) en el que Lovino se mantuvo en silencio, perplejo, aun sin creérselo, finalmente Antonio soltó su pregunta — ¿Por qué estabas ahí parado?_

— _¿Por qué crees jodido idiota?_

 _Antonio sonrió, no de esas sonrisas cansadas que Lovino solía recibir al insultar, más bien una genuina sonrisa, de alivio, de emoción, de todo. Por un instante le pareció que Antonio se pondría a llorar pero en su lugar dejo escapar una risa inaudible._

— _P_ _arece que estas de mal humor._

— _¿Qué te hace creer eso, imbécil: el insulto o el hecho de que casi salto de un puto puente?_

 _Lovino rodó los ojos ante la mirada confundida mas comprensiva de Antonio, algo dentro de él volvió a sentir. Sus piernas temblaron y si no fuera porque Antonio aun lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca se hubiera desplomado allí mismo, a que lo tragaran los demonios. Pero en su lugar su cabello se enredaba junto al viento y sus orejas se sonrojaban por el frio. Pronto ambos caminarían hasta la feria, que estaba a una hora de allí caminando. Ya se había oscurecido y Lovino le había dicho a Antonio que allí estarían seguramente sus hermanos (—No puedo creer que caminaras casi dos horas, y que justo, justo, te toparas conmigo y mi intento por hacerle un favor al mundo y saltar—. —No digas eso, Lovino, yo estoy muy feliz de conocerte)_

 _Se comenzaron a ver más seguido._

 _Pero era extraño, él era mayor, Lovino aún no cumplía los dieciocho años. Antes de que ninguno de los dos diera el paso de cambiar su relación a una romántica, ya temían lo que dirían los demás. Finalmente Lovino decidió que si pasaría algo, pasaría a su manera._

 _Su extraña manera._

—Hola, Feliciano. Hm, si, ya llegamos a España.


End file.
